Darius
'Darius belongs to Baxterthemailpup AKA Pawxdraws on Deviantart. ' Bio Darius is a active, shy, and helpful Akita. He is one of the yougest members and is 5, he is also one of the smallest members (2nd smallest, 1st is Skye). He haves a major crush on Tayla and Skye. His job is a farm pup (means he lives with Famer Al and Farmer Umi And works for Them). As a Farm pup, he always plants flowers, and he fixed the chicken Coop and feeds the farm animals. He is really nice and Ian Chase’s younger brother. Appearance Darius haves pointy ears, haves a lot of dark brown on his face. He mostly haves brownish orangish fur, and white on his legs. Inside his ears, there is pink. He haves a little bit of white at the bottom of his mouth like a beard but it’s not a beard. He haves brown eyes. His color collar is a neon Green and his main color is blue. Pup-Tag He haves a egg on it with hay at the bottom of the egg. The background is his main color, blue. Costumes Standard Overalls That are blue with a red bandanna under the collar and you can see it a little. His color collar is Neon Green. He haves a light green color shirt under his overalls. Collar Only Just a bandanna. Cooking Outfit (2nd Job) Like Marshall and Chase haves an 2nd Job, Darius also haves an 2nd Job, But not that often Like Marshall and Chase doesn’t really do their 2nd job. His Uniform is a light blue chef hat with a light blue outfit. Pup-Pack Tools Standard Tools A claw on the left side on his pup-pack, and on the right is a dryer. On the top (middle) inside of his pup-pack is a flashlight. Cooking Tools (2nd Job) a pan, spoon, and In his truck are some ingredient for him. Catchprases ”Now lets Hit the hay!”, “farming is going to Be charming!”, “lets take care of the farm animals!”. Cooking Catchphrases: “It’s cooking time!”, “ Order up, Breakfast and Lunch is done!”. Voice Actor Isaac Brown (The voice actor of Bingo on “Puppy Dog Pals”). Trivia * He is one of the youngest members and one of the smallest ones. * His breed is a Akita. * He is a Farm Pup (normal job), and his other job is a chef But doesn’t really be one often. * He is really nice. * He looks kinda like a teddy bear. * He haves 2 crushes, Tayla and Skye. * He is related to Chase. Gallery 5140C490-159C-45CB-B890-D843EFF1F4FF.jpeg|Darius’s normal look but in real life 1389DB53-46F9-4F6C-80AC-5A2016985C03.png|Drawing by user:Wolf-Prince-Leon. Even know he’s a farm pup, he made a cool story. He works at the farm and cooks there! He could do that sometimes when he’s a chef. His normal job is a farm pup still. 27CCF424-DD48-43F2-86DD-D63AA9D26AFC.jpeg|~a REF I did for Darius, finally made a uniform for him! :3~ Darius-Headshot-By-MidnightCollies.png|Wow, this is really cute and AMAZING! I commissioned User:MidnightCollies and BAM! here’s the headshot, I really like his design she made him. I’m planning for this to be his new design~! c: 4408508E-562E-4995-9465-5175483FC928.png|Darius (Old Picture) Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Akita Category:Farmer Pups Category:Farmer Yumi's Pup Category:BaxterTheMailPup’s OC Category:Baxterthemailpup’s Character Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendship Category:Protagonists